My new ninja way in Fairy Tail
by kunashgi448
Summary: The war is over, and all the world is in peace, but Naruto does not support the fame as the hero that saves the world of Madara and the lack of emotions. Kurama sees this, offers a new opportunity for an adventure in a new world in the way of thanking him for help the Bijus, a magical world where enter a guild in ruins, a unique guild called Fairy Tail, making Romeo his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Peace in the ninja word reigned, since a year and a half ago that the fourth war ends.

Obito had died in peace, knowing that it was the right thing. Madara and Kaguya had been killed in their attempts to dominate the world by its purposes.

Everything was calm and happiness, but for Naruto, everything had become a word. Boring.

Don't get him wrong. He loved that everyone had finally found the peace dreamed between clans and nations. He had brought Sasuke back to the Leaf; now he was on an indefinite journey around the world for a personal goal. Kakashi was the sixth Hokage; Tsunade has withdrawn by the age that was real and not what her body told.

The problem was that the missions were too dull, simple and without emotion. The worst thing was that it happened to be on a mission where could fight or at least, have fun, all the bandits, even the rogue ninjas in the bingo book, surrendered immediately. They did this in full knowledge that he was Naruto Uzumaki, the war hero who saved the world. Once, one bandit had near soiled himself at Naruto's bad look.

Naruto was still young and had further potential. However, the position of Hokage would have taken far too much time. It would be empty. He had to gain more experience, but with the current conditions saw it very difficult.

The other problem was his fame. When he was a solitary child, he always wanted to be the favorite guy that the world admired. Now that he lived it, he knew why it was so annoying. He thanked people for their gifts and showed his gratitude, but to go to the market for food and return with bags as well a pile of presents was too much.

* * *

Naruto walked to his home that night. Iruka had asked him to attend the Academy to show the shadow clone Jutsu that he had perfected. Girls harassed him all day, and some courageous ones had challenged him to a duel. He defeated them all with one punch.

"Naruto, the lack of emotion affects you this much?" came Kurama's voice inside his head.

"Yes, I feel like I'm rushing. All my friends are engaged in long missions. Only eating ramen entertains me, and I can only help Konohamaru when the pervert four-eyes is out of the village. I just wish I could have one more adventure." Naruto arrived outside the door of his apartment.

He was about to open it when he received a response that was not expected.

"And if I say that we can take you to another unknown dimension, what would you say?"

His bandaged hand did not touch the doorknob as he processed what had just said. He did not respond and entered the apartment to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes to see it in his mental space. Not only he visually saw Kurama, but the soul of the other tailed beasts.

"As you know," explained Matatabi. "We have a nearly unlimited amount of chakra. If we all join, the colossal amount of energy can open a portal to another universe, different from that you know. As a form of gratitude, we can bring you the adventure you want."

Naruto thought this through. It would help to draw him out of the monotony of his days, but it would mean leaving behind the people he cared about, all for a wish. It was a difficult decision.

"Personally, I recommend that you do it, Naruto," said the voice of a vital person in history, once which helped him to fight against Madara and even his mother.

"Granpa Hagoromo?"

Floating in the position of the Lotus, with his cane, Hagoromo regarded him with that look of seriousness.

"I have a place in mind. At one time, it entered a war between continents. With your skills, you can make a difference, get the experience you need. You will not hesitate to say that there are powerful people with powers you cannot imagine."

"Consider the first part of the mission finding the ten mystical races slayers, Kurama will give you the information there".

"But can I get back again after so long?" That was the question that would decide if Naruto wished to accept or not.

"Be calm, Naruto boy. The flows of time and space are different between dimensions. A few years there will be a few days here. You will be able to invent an excuse for your absence. I offer you this because you can help with problems. Not to mention that you start from zero."

Naruto smiled. No matter the age in a faraway place, if he could avoid war and help other people, he would do it.

"In this case, count me in. So how do I get there?"

"Just close your eyes and enjoy the travel."

Naruto closed his eyes, and the dark was gradually covered with a white light. He felt it light his body. A few minutes passed before Naruto felt a slight breeze on his face. It was nice, but nothing felt nice when the wind hit him all over his body. He opened his eyes and cursed to all. He was falling rapidly toward a forest. In the distance, he could see a small village. However, it was important he avoided death by the fall.

He summoned some shadow clones. Although he knew that it was going to hurt, everything turned black from the impact.

Before he lost consciousness, he knew this was not a place where he lived.

* * *

He opened his eyes with a slight pain in the head. His sight improved and he realized he was in a room small. By the materials knew he that it was an agricultural village.

"The young man already woke up, Grandpa. Here, have a little bit of water." A young girl of fifteen years old, with black hair, blue eyes, white clothes, and skin, passed him a glass of water. Naruto took a drink because his throat was dry.

The door opened. An old, short man entered. He had a white beard, no hair and only had a blue coat on.

"I am glad you are well. You should have passed something terrible to be in a large crater. Fortunately, you did not have a serious wound. Could you tell me the place where a family member lives so we may call him with our lacrima phone?"

Did he say magic? That existed is in this world? Interesting, thought Naruto. It was his chance to get necessary information about this place.

He put one hand on his head and pretended to try to remember. In the end, he gave them a look of pity.

"Sorry, but I do not remember anything except my name. This will sound somewhat weird, but could you explain to me where I am, and most important, explain to me what is magic?"

They looked surprised that Naruto could not remember anything.

"What bad luck you have, young man," said the short man. "It will not be a problem to respond to your question, but it may take a while. If you only remember your name, I would like to know it."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for helping me. I will try to give thanks back as I can." Naruto inclined his head in the form of respect.

The senior man touched his shoulder, so he lifted his head.

"Naruto? That is an unusual name. You must be in some remote part of Fiore. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jaku, and this beautiful young lady is my granddaughter, Ebina." The young woman smiled before leaving the room to make the food, while both talked of doubts that he had.

It took the old man three hours to clarify everything. It was an open and peaceful magical world, the inside power instead of the chakra. He also knew of a group of mages working in guilds.

Ebina called them for food, but a scream that came from outside. They followed the noise to the center of the village and found the source, a group of men in coats. It appeared they had stabbed the shoulder of a woman. A few feet away lay an unconscious man; he was next to a small child, who was crying for the man to wake up.

"It is not acceptable to give me something that is below the established quota," said one of the men in coats. "We don't care if there is no money. You pay it back, or your family dies."

The stabbed woman was shaking with fear.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"They are a dark guild," Jaku explained. "They take things out of law for bad purposes. They arrived making a quota for the floor to live. As you see, this village lives off the agriculture, and we cannot pay such a ridiculous quota without working as slaves." Jaku gave the men in coats a look. Never had they been treated in this way in all the life that had stepped into this village.

"We have sent a request for assistance to several guilds, but none had replied. Apparently, the remote location of our town makes things complicated," added Ebina. She watched what was happening.

It worsened when the child kicked the leg of one mage.

"Get away from mom and dad, garbage!"

The mage kicked the child in the stomach, ignoring pleas from the mother.

"It seems that you need a punishment for trying to be a hero." The mage went to stab the child when a hand that came out of nowhere stopped him.

"Attacking a child. You're despicable!" Naruto squeezed so that his arm broke. Jaku and Ebina looked to where Naruto had been a second ago. That speed was inhumane.

"How dare you!" The mage turned to him angrily.

"Looks like you're new here. Let's make this guy aware what happens next."

About twenty people surrounded Naruto in a circle, each holding a strange kind of weapon. Naruto smiled happily. It had been a while. Despite the men not appearing strong, the feeling of seeing them wanting to fight was a gift.

"This is a little unfair," Naruto replied. "We will tip the balance. Shadow –" Without making the characteristic jutsu symbol, five clones appeared.

Both Naruto and Kurama were amazed by this fact. They did not have time to think of this. They were nothing more than sacks with weapons. They had no problems in beating them, but Naruto wanted to make it more fun. He gave them a kick in the same direction in the air, joining them in a spot where the original Naruto was waiting for them with a Rasengan, but with a broader color than usual. The direct hit took the subject that caused the problem. He screamed he would have revenge while being fired throughout the forest; it was almost from sight when there came the shrill of impact.

All the villagers were happy but did not remove the look of surprise to see such strength of the young blond.

"Oops. That was too much. I hope the broken harvests do not make you. Are all you alright?" There was silence, and then everyone came to congratulate Naruto and bombarded him with questions, something that he was used to because of their status in their world. The clones helped the couple to go to the house of Jaku, who was the medic of the village. The child followed them but turned to hug the leg of Naruto.

"Thank you, Sir. I would like to be as strong as you to protect my parents."

Naruto put his hand on the child's head, stirring his white hair.

"Only train a little, but remember this. The more important power comes from your heart, to protect the people important to you. This is there where the real force comes, believe it." Naruto smiled before as he watched the child go to his parents.

"Naruto-san, that was awesome. Didn't you use two different types of spells?" asked the granddaughter, Ebina.

The jinchūriki meditated it a little. There was nothing wrong with telling the truth.

"I don't use magical energy. I use an internal energy that I call chakra. Regarding my skills, I dominated the air and created solids clones."

* * *

Even though he refused, the town made Naruto a party in his honor.

It was very modest, but he preferred the other way, without exaggeration or luxuries, just people passing well.

"You are truly strong. Why don't you join a guild? With your skills, you can enter one of the most important ones," an old woman told him. Naruto stopped eating the homemade ramen. He had to survive during his stay here. Where better to do it in a place similar to the mission of Konoha, only with more members and a world free?

"Could you give me some guild names?"

"Of course. The best now is Sabertooth. They are good but sometimes arrogant. There is also Lamie Scale and Blue Pegasus."

They sounded interesting. In some, they would be amongst the best. Kurama smiled, knowing what his teammate thought. Naruto didn't want to start with a good position. He tried to work hard, start from the bottom, as would be the case of someone with skills in a small guild. Naruto had already made his decision.

"I understand. But I do not care to enter there. Would you tell me the least great guilds in Fiore?"

The old woman thought about this before looking at the ground. "It is a tragic story. This guild used to be the best years ago. It had a reputation for destroying any village where a member carried out a mission. Unfortunately, seven years ago, their best members, including the master, died in an incident on an island. We never realized what happened. After that, the guild went down by debts. It had a few members who were faithful to withstand the taunts."

The story sounded interesting enough. It seemed a special place.

"What is the name?"

The elder looked at him, smiling at the memories. This guild had helped her when she was younger. "Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" The name sounded great. Naruto never thought if the fairies had tails. It was the right place.

"It's decided. Tomorrow morning, I will go there. I hope that it is not far."

"The city is called Magnolia, a full day by train from the village station, nearest south of here. But for now, enjoy the party."

The night passed; the sailing between meals, simple jokes and laughs to pull themselves into the soil by typical nonsense. With the help of the clones, Naruto helped to clean the place. He did not like to see inside while the people are working.

* * *

At sunrise, everyone had gathered to see him off. They gave Naruto a backpack with some money for the trip and food. A curious currency called jewels.

"Just follow the first road, turn left at the sign of the old wood and go forward. It is a four hours walk. The train station is at the entrance. We regret that we cannot carry you in a vehicle," explained Jaku.

Naruto could use the forest to jump by branches, saving a little time. He had not been on a train since he was with Team Seven when they went to the land of snow to make the movie with the princess. He wanted to see more around this place.

"Are you going to return, Onii-san?" asked the child, holding the hands of his parents who were already healthy. It didn't bother Naruto that he was called this way. He liked being an example. He raised a thumb while giving his usual smile.

"Of course. I give you my word, and I have never broken my word."

Wiping the tears and smiles, Ebina came to the front with a collar. She took his hand without the band.

"This is a special necklace that the founder of this town uses. He was a wizard who controlled the air, similar to you. It is a treasure, and it would be an honor for us if you carried it. After all, you are the hero of the village."

The collar was similar to that used by the first Hokage, only that it was a darker blue and Naruto felt an intense energy inside the crystal. Naruto put it around his neck. It brought several memories, of when he won the bet to dominate the Rasengan with Grandma Tsunade.

"Thanks, Ebina-chan, thank you all for your hospitality. I promise to care for this treasure with my life. Goodbye! See you soon!" He started walking, raising his hand as a sign of dismissal. People hoping to see Naruto again, the mysterious guy who had saved them from these criminals.

Once he was lost to their sight, on the edge of the forest, Naruto started to jump between trees.

"Naruto. I have an explanation of what happened yesterday with your clones." Naruto stayed silent so Kurama would explain. "The natural energy of this world is more abundant in the Shinobi world. You do not need seals for molding your chakra. You can use them to make the strongest attack, like the Rasengan. Also, entering safe mode will be easier for you. To increase ease and damage to your attackers, try to activate it."

It didn't take Naruto three seconds to switch to Sage mode. He was astonished by the ridiculous amount of natural energy as he tried to use a simple Rasengan and think up an Odama Rasengan with one hand. He would have to practice this extra power control. He turned it off and continued his way.

He came to the village to buy the ticket train. It was a relaxing day, enjoying a ride with a green view, full of life without any trace of any war or hatred between people.

Arriving at Magnolia the next day, he was amazed by the picturesque village. There was a road by the place with tourists, seeing the Cathedral. This type of infrastructure could not found in the Elemental Nations. Naruto wanted to have a panoramic view, so regardless of the people he ran into a light pole and climbed up to his feet, reaching a kind height where he felt the wind. Far away he saw what looked like a castle, but it seemed closed. Facing the view, he saw the fuzzy name of Fairy Tail. As they told him they had economic problems, he wasn't sure how they could afford the property of this massive building. He would have to ask.

"Hey, the blonde with the rare clothes," shouted a man. "Could you please return to the ground. The city owns the light pole." Naruto looked down and saw many people. He thought it was an excellent opportunity to ask, so he leaped from the height as though it was nothing, calling, even more, attention to himself.

"My apologies. I'm new in town and wanted to see a better view" he explained, scratching his head.

"With that you did, climbing with your feet, you must be a magician. Are you searching for the guild to join as a member?" asked someone who looked like a guard.

"Yes, I come with that purpose."

"I see. A few blocks away is Twilight Ogre. It is the building with the gloomy aspect and an ogre statue."

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm looking for the one called Fairy Tail. I can't find it."

People began to laugh loudly now, including the guard. It was the worst, and Naruto did not deserve to be ridicule as he had been in the past. People were always often cruel and ignorant.

"Why would you want to join a seedy guild that makes ridiculous magical games? You seriously should reconsider. Someone as cute as you are should not die of hunger," a girl told him, trying to flirt, only to receive a cold look from Naruto that silenced the laughter.

He spoke with a dry voice. "Do you know where it is, yes or no? I don't like to waste my time."

The guard, who was trying to hide his fear, replied, "At the outskirts, within the forest to the east, there is a path that takes you there."

"Thanks for your help." He moved through the people, regardless of the whispers about him. He was already accustomed to it.

He came to a building of old wood. It looked like a small farm, with abandoned crops and a windmill. What attracted attention was a problem in the door. About five people were pushing a child with an orange scarf and black hair.

"Do not disturb in adults business. We have given them time to pay its debts, and our master has had enough patience with your poor guild," screamed one of the group. He tried to intimidate them with an ugly look and with a sword.

"Just a little more time. We don't have many orders and have problems with the maintenance of the place. I assured him that in a month I would repay them half of the debt," explained Macao. He was desperate and impotent for not defending his son. He felt the cold iron rubbing his neck. He did not rival them and did not want to endanger his family by a silly reaction.

"It is always the same excuse. It is time to teach them a lesson… guys?"

Everyone looked at the young blond, as Naruto stood around the inert bodies of members of Twilight Ogre. He had beaten them without making any noise in such a short time.

With hands in his pockets, Naruto began to walk, listening to their steps. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he came next to the man. He placed the kunai against his neck, taking some blood so that he understood that he was not playing.

"Get out and take your rubbish with you." Naruto's irises were red to intimidate; only the leader could see his eyes, threatening death. He took his friends, shouting that he would return. Seeing them run like hens was great.

"Who are you?" asked a woman with green hair, with a little girl.

Naruto's eyes changed to normal to look at them, while he presented a small smile as he scratched his nose.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I've come to join Fairy Tail."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A peculiar place**

Naruto knew perfect arrives at the door knocking out some subjects that bothered them, could be misinterpreted, he now did not get a response from any of the persons belonging to the small guild. Nerves were calmed to see an old man with blue hair with a mustache to approach him, either by the habit had people approaching to thank you would be surprised what he did.

"Do you realize what you just do brat!?" the man took the neck of his shirt so that he would cry out in the face.

"Eh...scare the bandits?" answer Naruto dubious, knowing that it was not correct.

"You have just signed the disintegration of the guild! now I no longer know what to do to get more time!" the old man went to a corner to complain over increasing confusion, someone touched his shoulder by calling Naruto's attention, was a woman with a wooden board, hair purple, and green dress.

"Don't feel bad, is under a lot of stress for our economic situation, want to thank you for giving that bullies a lesson" she smiled at him, Naruto only scratch head, but rather small climbing its back up to his head.

"Beautiful cheeks, mommy, he looks like a neko" it was a small girl with a cowboy hat, touching his cheeks.

"Asuka! I told you that it is impolite to climb people's heads" a green hair with the same woman style cowboy took the child in her arms.

"I am sorry, it is very imperative and curious, but also call my curious my attention those lines".

"These are my birthmarks, don't worry about your daughter".

"Just to look your clothes, I know that you are coming from far away, from which part of Fiore you come from?" apparently asked the father of the girl, it was normal to ask about him, his clothing is very strange to this world.

"I'm not from Fiore, I came from another continent, looking for experience and create new bonds of friendship, believe it".

"Believe it? that is a curious speech, but what matters is the way how you defeated those assholes, you're strong, Naruto has to join us!" the boy's black hair which confronted the group already idolized him, Naruto see a significant potential in him.

"It may be strong, but we've just put in an immense problem when the Twilight Ogre master knows of what we did to it is members, will force us to close the guild" another old man who smoked a cigar and weird hairstyle spoke.

"So your financial problems are more serious than I expected, and there is not much work to earn that money" the blonde ninja look broken plank for a mission, as explained in the town. The set of works was almost equal as the shinobi villages, only did not have so many ranges, just S missions for experienced mages and with the approval of the master.

"Sorry Naruto, but I cannot accept you in the guild by what you did. I'll have to ask you to leave, now have to go with them to ask for forgiveness" the master stood looking seriously, was a bad idea to go with the momentum, but Naruto had an idea.

"Come on father! had not been for him, those big guys without a brain had hurt us, master Makarov would let them humiliate us and send out someone that came from far away to join us regardless of our miserable conditions!?".

"Silence Romeo! I do this, so Fairy Tail does not disappear, and when they return, they don't see that our guild no longer exists!" Macao answered his son, he was never ready to be master and live the most unfortunate time of guild, seeing the tension, Naruto clarified his throat to get all the attention.

"I apologize for cause more problems without sense, so I'd like to go with you to clarify what happened with the Twilight Ogre master, but still maintained my purpose of entering this Fairy Tail, so I have a proposal".

"A proposal?" whispered father and son.

"Did not only get forgiveness for my actions but also, cancel the debt that has caused you so much trouble, then, allow me to join Fairy Tail".

"Why to go to the mouth of the wolf by joining a guild that is falling" ask the girl with the green dress.

"Even me see this guild is special, it only happens for a good time, not I'd like to start my trip at the top, I want to be part of the resurgence of Fairy Tail, so please think about it" leaned showing respect and asking to considered it. The members looked at each other surprised by the words and promises of the newcomer. Macao came memories of past members, and the words of Makarov on that is not refuse anyone who wanted to join the family, but if there were doubts you had to put it to the test of your confidence, way quietly toward the door to door.

"Fine brat, bites my curiosity how you'll make such promises reality" Naruto smiled gratefully and went with him to demonstrate his skills, this will be fun.

It was a road in silence, Naruto walks behind master Macao, still thinking about his plan to end the debt, although it would be difficult to contain Macao with what he would say, once in the ugly issue of an ogre building. Naruto breathes deeply, finally a bit of fun, inside is dark and gloomy, worthy of a decent costume party bar, everyone looked at them without expression but then, turned into smiles to see how his favorite show is about to begin. See the master of Fairy Tail humiliates for anything, but that boy who hurt his companions, had to pay.

"Look who came to visit us, the geezer of fairy and the boy who hurts my poor members without reason. Better bring something more than a simple apologize" the old fat scoffed at Macao with the look, but more interested in the young blonde, at a simple glance, he is someone mysterious.

"You are right master, in this case, let me compensate my action as we do in my homeland" with a somber voice. Naruto put his hand in his small ninja bag, taking a scroll, closed with a thread, inside was certain traditional written, what call the attention of all. When bit his thumb to draw a little blood and write a few words on paper and put his hand on the scripture "is the time of...".

"To invite beers as an apology for my actions to all of you!" all fell in shock to see large bags filled with gold coins. Naruto approached the barman, asking for a drink for all the members. Macao was shocked, did not understand as a newcomer would have so much money, the master of Twilight Ogre look interested, Naruto served the drinks personally to all members without exception, once approached to the master and left him a bottle on the table.

"This is maybe your way to pay your action, but still, need to get paid what we loan to Fairy Tail" Macao would speak, but Naruto raised his hand to let him talk, touch the shoulder of the master, alerting the guards.

"That is also why I came to talk. I'd like to play a game with you about that subject".

"Game?" one that formed the group that Naruto humiliated recently ask.

"If you win, you will have all the bags with gold coins, also. I and all the members of Fairy Tail we join you without resistance, but if we don't fit with your comrades, simply leave ours on the street or use pretty girls for your nasty sex fantasies" a mad Macao went up to protest, tell that did not accept this. Naruto touched his forehead with a finger, had put him into an illusion, he is not good with genjutsu, but Isobu chakra helped a lot, will apologize after winning the game.

"And if I lose" ask the master of Twilight Ogre, under the stairs, Naruto grinning.

"Fairy Tail debt is over, all of you will leave them alone, but the bags with coins will remain with you. I am sure that it covers as much debt and would have secured a large sum of money" Twilight Ogre members did not understand the reason to bet the prey of a whole guild. Even if you can pay the doubt with this money, but the greed of seeing such amount of cash erased any doubt, the master of getting up to face him.

"What is your play kid?" Naruto bent down to take one of the coins.

"It is a small game theft, all members will be between us, avoiding that I steal this ridiculous clip of hair that you wore. The rules are simple, the lapse of time will be when to throw the coin until touches the ground, I will not move a single muscle during all the time, also need not only steal. Also, knock out each of his guardians and raise my bandaged hand to show that I have your hair clip, so simple" walk to the master, leaving Macao apart, living in an illusion, all had the same thought that there was a magic trick, everything sounded impossible.

"Sure you will use your magic to cheat us" said a woman with a fox aspect with that pink fire tail, sure Kurama would laugh to death.

"No, if you want to ensure about that point, put a magic sensor to prove that no trace of my magic energy during the game, clear that will not intervene at any moment, what did you say?" master made a sign, a young member is ready on the nearby table.

"Well, I don't understand why to put your guild at risk with the money, but if you want to humble yourself when you become my servant, then let's do it.

"Give me your word that you will accept defeat without complaint. If you lose and still attack Fairy Tail, only show that you are a shame to be a guild master, clear that I also don't be gentle to give Twilight Ogre a lesson" a chill felt in the backbone of several, this blonde with strange clothes was not someone normal.

"You have my word that none member of Twilight Ogre attacked or bother your pathetic guild, we start?" once everything in position for the game. Naruto wait that sensor was ready, once already, the coin was in the air, the tension for many expecting that something strange will happen is higher, it didn't move and kept staring, moments that seemed infinite. The coin finally touched the ground, the smile that was forming on the face of the old master into unbelief to feel his hair falling on his back, seeing how in sync all its members fell unconscious, Naruto smiled opening his hand, showing the clip, had won.

"Impossible, you use magic!" the master look at the sensor, that does not fit his surprise.

"No, there is no magical energy around, this man somehow did everything cleanly".

"Don't be mad, you still have the money, just stop bother Fairy Tail, the fairies will return to the top of the mountain, believe it" through the money to the master, Naruto touched Macao forehead, broken the illusion, his scream died to see that everything had changed.

"It's done old man, please not bother our guild anymore, let's celebrate" Naruto came out of the place with hands in the pockets, Macao looks to the master, who mad took the bags with coins.

"That boy is telling the truth, considers your debt came to an end. I gave my word as a master and have to respect, now get you fucking butt out before I regret" Macao felt a great weight free from his shoulders, Naruto had fulfilled its purpose, was reaching him looking as the sun was beginning to get.

"How in the hell did you pay off the debt?" asked Macao confused.

"I will explain it when we give the news to others".

* * *

"Whaaaaat?!" the scream of everyone in the guild receiving the news that Naruto had turned out years of debt problems with a game.

"It makes no sense, with all those difficulties could not have won, what did you do?" asked Romeo impressed just like everyone.

"Let me explain it. The game was over from the beginning, the reason why invite drinks were to play all the members without exception, including the master, put a special stamp on the beer pitchers. Then, my clone who invoked before entering would touch the nerves of the neck of all in a blink, took the clip and disappeared outside".

"If so, how do you get the clip on your closed fist?" ask Macao.

"Remember the scroll and the bags, weren't gold coins, combine my summoning magic with the transformation technique, I can summon anything that exists here, but without life, it is alive. After that, need a contract with the creature to summon it, writing is the key to the invocation, when removing my hand still had blood to write with my thumb, so I got a fake clip in my hand".

"So what were, in fact, those coins?" Naruto took a coin from his pocket, a small explosion transforms into a rock, this lets the laughter of all, to see how the ogres know the treasure of gold becomes worthless stones.

"You are amazing Naruto, with you in the Fairy Tail, will have more hope, Macao, you must leave your pride, is the least we can do for him" say Laki hugging Naruto.

"OK, as promised, see Kinana to put the guild emblem on your skin" all showed their emblem, scaring the Uzumaki.

"Will I tattoo Fairy Tail emblem on my skin?" again, all broke out laughing by his conclusion.

"Calm down Naruto, only I will stamp the emblem somewhere in your body, doesn't hurt anything, what color do want you and in which that part?" very easy, a dark orange, but where was the tricky part. Remembered his training with the pervy sage, as taught him the Rasengan, use the leaf sign-in sheet to focus the chakra, touch his protective front with melancholy, then smiled decided.

"Dark orange in the palm of my bandaged hand, please" Laki obeyed, was only pressure and finish, it seemed so real, there was a welcome party, to know is new friends. Naruto asked for asylum in the guild while he is looking for a place to stay, already in bed, Kurama speak him.

"Your theory was true, chakra and magic are not the same energy, the sensor will have detected the traces of the clone and the seals, you risk was unnecessary".

"Like to take risks. Still, I can transform the natural energy with the sage mode to create more chakra, still, have to work in a balance of power".

"We will help you in that on your chakra system, know that you have the chakra all of us whenever you want, but please don't abuse".

"I have it in mind buddy, goodnight" Naruto fell asleep, the day following, got up earlier than usual, the sun started to come out and decided to make his warm-up routine. Handling of chakra, taijutsu outdoors and a ten km run, arriving back, saw Bisca and Alzack reaping the benefits of the farm, they had to harvest their food.

"Good morning, can help in something?".

"Good morning Naruto, sure, collect a few buckets of water from the fountain and collect tomatoes for me" said Alzack, work hard from the first day like, for a more straightforward task. Naruto felt more useful when was in the village, it was not better than anyone else, it was equal to others, finished all his job, felt something coming back, Naruto stopped the punch without flip and sent it away, it was Romeo.

"Naruto-nii, please fight with me, want to see what I need to improve" Jet and Droy smile to see the energy return to Romeo, already had someone to follow.

"I like your spirit, show what you got" was a training of proof, Naruto don't attack, just stop and dodged his fire attacks, once finished his test, put the foot to took Romeo out of balance and push him to the ground.

"What kind of fire magic you use Romeo?" asked Naruto, helping Romeo to stand up.

"Rainbow fire, creates flames with a variety of colors, with each color having a particular effect or property, I dominate yellow, blue flames, but use more the purple fire magic that my father teach me" answer Romeo.

"Understand, your movements are slow when you use the purple fire fists if you improve your speed fists will cause more damage, used kicks in the knees to open an opening. the smelly yellow bombs are a good distraction for a short time, uses the mind to know when to use them, but you're on the right track, believe it" somehow reminded him to Konohamaru when he teaches him.

"Naruto-nii, you don't mind to train for a short time, please, I want to be strong to protect the guild" Naruto put his hand on Romeo's hair, smiling.

"Let's do something. I will go for a job, and when I return to the guild, we will fight again, if you do it well. Will be your sensei, is a promise, believe it" Romeo nodded and went to train, felt a pull in his pants to see Asuka lifting arms to carrying her, had taken him affection in such a short time, playing with his cheeks, did not bother him at all.

"Onii-chan, why fight Romeo-nii when we are a family?" Naruto smiled at the question, so small and understood the meaning of family.

"So making him strong so that Romeo will protect our family, nobody gets hurt, after all, the family is the most important we have, right?" Asuka hugs his neck while I nodded, leaving her on the ground and would play with his wooden horse, time for his first work, taking the first paper that has a decent amount and hand it at the bar.

"Are excited about your first job?" asked Kinana while registering the work in the book.

"The map tells me is not so far by walking, also looks interesting to defeat a few monsters that terrify a town, see you in tomorrow".

"Give the best of you Naruto" said Wakaba, leaving the hall, saw with astonishment as a giant mechanical horse landing, this world is still giving surprise, they could be an enemy, but by the calm expression of Macao, were not anything serious.

"They are Blue Pegasus, one of the few allies we have".

"What is this?...a perfum so exotic that I've never smelled? wonderful!" someone jumps off, only to fall with is face against the floor" don't be afraid, your Ichiya has come, man" Naruto never felt so disturbed by the appearance of someone since Lee's eyebrows in the chūnin exams.

"Master Ichiya, calm down, I use my magic of air to land safely" a trio of guys good dresses fell into an air bubble.

"Hibiki, Ren, Eve, what comes his unexpected visit?" asked Max, but they ignored him to flirt with Laki, were ladies-man by what he saw. Naruto trembled seeing as the small and nothing nice man smelled his leg, as if it were a bug, kicked him away afraid, immediately his three companions surrounded him.

"Why did you kick master Ichiya?".

"Who are you?".

"You don't have respect for your orders?".

"Sorry that I scared that he smelled my leg with that face of a rapist" Naruto said trying to calm them down.

"Enough my gentlemen's, it was my fault, but I can't resist my interesting about the perfum of the cat guy" immediately the three walked away asking for forgiveness, remembered apprentices Guy-sensei and his road to the youth "who are you?".

"Naruto Uzumaki, came from another continent to join Fairy Tail, I joined just yesterday, ask for your apology by kicking you in the face".

"From another continent? Interesting, that sign of your band on the head does something? Where have you come from?, what is your magic?, I need it for my archive" the brown hair and blue suit bombed questions, what a weird group.

"We will leave the tale of young Naruto for later, there's something all Fairy Tail need to know, yesterday with Hibiki technology, could random data from the levels of Etherano in Fiore".

"Do you mean?" ask Macao, opening crazy theory of what that means.

"Tenroujima... still exists" all the former members of Fairy Tail were shocked by the news, Naruto looked at all not understand absolutely nothing, apparently still didn't know the history.

"What did I miss?" thought Naruto, hoping that someone would have the descended to explain it.

"They are alive...they will...return to home" several whispers with tears in the eyes of almost all except for Kinana, who was only happy, both are the members who join recently, wait a minute, the story of the old lady in the village about the tragedy, of course.

"The members of the tragedy seven years ago survive?" Naruto said to himself.

"It seems that you know the story. I need all to come with us to verify the data" said Ren first to ship with their peers, this became more exciting.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks for the support even with the translation problems, for now just say three things.**

 **1-Naruto would train Romeo. He has a lot of potential on this story, also a triangle love with Wendy and Chelia.**

 **2-Equal has the original. Naruto will have a harem (80% humor/fan service, 20% love) 1-Hisui E. F. 2-Yukino Agria 3-Mavis Vermilion 4- Kagura Mikazuchi 6-Dimaria Yesta (can change one or two, but please, not Erza or Mirajane, be more original).**

 **3-Will be an original mini-arc to replace the key of the starry star arc, sorry but I hate that arc, also don't want to jump directly to the magic games, also need to introduce OC candidates for team Naruto, I don't put Naruto on team Natsu or alone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: damned magic**

.

"Are you sure that doesn't want to come with us?" ask Macao to Naruto, both beside the rest of the guild and members of Blue Pegasus tackle of the ship, although the blond only went up to arrive faster to the place of his mission.

"Once I take a mission, there is not another thing that mattered to me. These people had to have a bad time with these monsters to command a request for help, besides. I only would be a thing aside in his meeting, wouldn't be the best place to present myself to them" answered Naruto, seeing the window, expecting Hibiki´s signal to go down.

"In some point, Naruto is correct, if Natsu and Erza see him has a new member, they didn't doubt a second in putting him to prove. Honestly, think that the best moment to present Naruto to all of them would be in the guild, luck in your mission" said Jet him, Naruto only of answered with a smile.

"We are in the zone of your mission, I will go down to leave you there" said Eve.

"It´s not necessary that you lose time in this, I went down on my way, but before that, need to give you this master" gives a kunai with the mark of teleportation (Shiki mark) to Macao.

"Only throw it on the floor, and in a moment, I will be with you, use it only when is necessary".

"Naruto-kun, I expect to see you again and smell so exotic parfum, men" Ichiya raise the hand in signal of goodbye, Naruto open the window and jump in free fall, during his fall, saw the village, was near.

"Choumei" the Biju of seven tails gave him a better manipulation of the air to control his fall, without the need to spend shadow clones, once Naruto landed on the branch of a tree. Start to jump directly to the village, but don't overlook the quantity of natural energy that of concentrated in three different points, but one differentiated from the others by a lot of difference, maybe afterward would go to investigate.

The village was much smaller than Naruto previous, the houses were very damaged, the habitats came out with weapons after seeing his presence, Naruto raises both hands to calm them, showing his Fairy Tail mark.

"I come for the mission that you commanded to Fairy Tail, can I speak with the boss?" An elderly of short height and with clave on went out of the little crowd and approached him.

"I will go directly to the grain with you young man, we need you to defeat the monsters that destroy our humble village, only had the money for a guild of low reputation. We expect that you were able to fight them, otherwise, thank you for coming here" all the people silent pray for help, this was a sign of evident despair, even in this world, the economic barrier limits the support that can receive. Same experience when Tazuna lies in his first mission, couldn't pay a rank B request, paying a rank C for protection of local bandits, the rest is history.

"In this case, I recommend all of you to hide in a safe place, forget the reward, will do it free. This place needs more the money than me, believe it" from out of nowhere, the monsters appeared, was a combination of a gorilla and a bear, so many, all the people took refuge in the imminent battle.

"Kurama".

"I know it, I also see it" all the monsters came to attack him, don't have time to waist, a small explosion of the hit of the monsters. The scared habitants thought that the unlucky magician had been killed, when the dust disappears, entirely in shock seeing the Naruto seated on a mountain of monsters, create a shadow clone and the original went to the forest.

"What happen?" ask a woman.

"The reason why these monsters bothered you village weren't on his will, somebody is controlling them from a near point, I will remain with you in case the danger expands to this zone, please go back to your houses until this is over" answered the clone without losing the look. Anybody couldn't understand who wants to attack a village so humble and poor, in the meantime, Naruto jumped on the branches until arriving at an abandoned farm, being received by shots of arms by several people.

"Stop there, don't move or we will leave you several holes in the body" Naruto only do a dull sigh, the real person that wanted to see was inside of the farm.

"mini rasenshuriken" with his finger create a ball of air, although it was smaller than a regular Rasengan, will be enough, the bandits only laugh when Naruto launch the attack, with just a spattering of his fingers. The technique explode and defeat the subordinated, Naruto jump to the entrance, inside of the dark farm was a man seated, seemed a lousy wizard of the tales of the book of kids, the beard, and the purple hat, applauded him with mockery.

"Well done brat, to defeat my weak group with an attack that had never seen, why don't you join me? I will convince my boss that you have potential to be my right hand".

"I'm sorry old man, but already have a place that I belong, will ask you in a good way to stop bother the village with your weird pets" Naruto showed him the palm with his orange mark, something that bothers the man. Never forgot that guild, the same that defeating him, dispelled his guild and carried him directly to prison, freed by his new lord, gave him a second opportunity, stand up on the chair, still with his smile of mockery.

"You know, it´s a disgrace that somebody with a potential like yours, belong to a pathetic guild like Fairy Tail, I will start my revenge with you, later with destroying Fairy Tail in the name of Jose, an ex-member of the ten saint wizards".

"Bla, bla, bla, it doesn't matter what group you belonged before being prisoner, neither way. I try to be kind, but has to be in a bad way has always, only do it interesting old man" internally, Naruto was excited, at least, would have a decent fight with somebody after years of boredom. Jose creates dark spheres around him. And Naruto starts running while doge the realm of dark magic, forcing a little bit his reflections.

"Dark Pulse" an expansionary wave destroys the house before Naruto could strike Jose, Naruto appeared in a mark that had left in a branch, seeing a hole where the farm, Jose left severely injured his mates, what a slag of a boss.

"Oh, that makes me more curious about you, but that wouldn't help you neither to escape" out of nowhere was trapped by several shadows, remembering Shikamaru with the shadow possession, didn't have felt to struggle with physical strength. Naruto concentrates his chakra combined with the natural energy of the environment, and giving has resulted in an explosion of energy, his nature of wind, coloring his power from blue to green, form a Rasengan. Crashing against the shield that José created, bumped energy by some instants before an explosion that separates them. Naruto misses the sensation of adrenalin, several shadows appeared, hiding in the smoke, take out his kunai and cut them, the problem was that the shadows regenerated quickly, these are merged in a species of jellyfish with tentacles.

"In spite of being a rubbish guild nowadays, Fairy Tail doesn't stop finding people with talent, and that makes me sick, it´s time to finish...".

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" zone was covered by a white smoke, revealing more than 500 clones, in different positions, but all smiling.

"I'm sorry old man, but you are not the only one that can create clones, so prepare yourself for an attack of my manual, here I come" several clones attacked to the last creature of shadows with a Rasengan Barrage, destroying entirely to the beast when seeing surpassed. José looks for a way to retreat, but receives a kick to the jaw, afterward a punch in the back of another clone, created a version improved of the Uzumaki Barrage, elevated Jose with a kick where the original Naruto was waiting with a RasenShuriken. As the last measure, Jose use his shield of shadows, but the strength of the attack was too much, breaking the protection and generating a big explosion, the blast of air felt even in the village, where the original clone, covered with his arms, maybe had gone too far.

"Defiantly need to train the energy balance" Naruto scratches his head, seeing the big size of the hole, several trees destroyed, still had to control the natural mix of this world, went to load to the old wizard to carry him with the authorities. By reflection take out his kunai surrounded by green chakra (his nature of wind) and bump with a sword, exerted a significant strength to keep it. A woman with short blond hair, hard, brown eyes, a very provocative clothes, and her smile of confidence said it. She is on a different level.

"You know, you are an adorable boy, those marks in your cheeks makes you see exotic, is a pity that has to cut you" both did crashes is weapons before remaining face to face, both smiling.

"It´s not for criticizing you, but that personality of yours, being so confident and frivolous, only will do your defeat be worse" Dimaria laughed, as if what Naruto said was a stupid joke, both moved with a high speed, finishing on another side. Naruto has a cut in the left shoulder, before start laugh, a cut appeared on her right cheek, the Uzumaki moved his Kunai with humor, also could play this game.

"What is your name?" asked the woman with seriousness.

"Uzumaki Naruto, also I have the right to know yours" the atmosphere started to load of energy.

"Only asked to know the name I will put in your grave, so good-looking man but the less than can do is to give you a worthy death, Yesta Dimaria".

"I´m not easy to defeat, commissioned me to finish with your pride once and for all" Naruto closes his eyes to focus the chakra, Dimaria only sigh smiling. She would like that Naruto was a springgan, have somebody else to bother apart of Brandish, but defeat with ease an ex-saint wizard, couldn't overlook such threat, Dimaria starts to walk with tranquility, the time was stopped, is the end.

"I'm sorry, but none can´t fight against my Age Seal. A power that never can surpass, neither by a boy with talent" Dimaria was in front of Naruto, stopped in time, she touches him in the cheek, was a shame that he is dangerous for the emperor.

"I would love taking you as a prisoner and torture you personally, but a fast death is better for your pride" when her sword almost touches Naruto´s neck, the sword was stopped by the bandaged hand, and with the other, Naruto grabs Dimaria´s ass to approach her to him and whisper.

"Interesting, but I reject your offer" the shinobi push her away with a light kick in the belly, Dimaria didn't give credit what is seeing, Naruto can move at the time stopped, besides, his eyes, now were orange with a horizontal and vertical line crusade.

"…How…?" ask Dimaria surprised, somebody was able to be in this world, the Age Seal magic, was only for her.

"Just said that I also have special powers, your magic gives you a big advantage over your enemies, a pride woman doesn't dare to fight well against your opponents? So disappointment" Dimaria bit her lips, nobody had been able to enter to her world beside the emperor, something in Naruto made Dimaria mad, her heart pulse increase with strength, she would destroy his existences.

"You want power, I will show you the truth of time" she was to break the armor of her right arm when a voice appeared.

"Enough Dimaria Yesta, I will take care of him" out of nowhere, a man of black with some old clothes appeared between both, he had just emerged without feeling his energy, need to stay focus.

"...But...".

"Any problem?" the cold look of him caused fear on her, tightened the fists, Dimaria look to Naruto.

"This is not the end, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto raise the thumb, he also wanted to have a genuine fight with Dimaria, but now wasn't the moment, she disappeared into the forest, the time went back to his flow.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto, since the ninja war, didn't feel a presence like this, so powerful.

"Your powers can resemble for a demon slayer, but also you have the wind and stable clones. Sure it´s not magic, with a different manifestation of magic, I am completely sure you are from another dimension, am I correct?" his capacity of analysis is excellent, with only see some minutes of battle.

"You are right, don't come of this world, who the hell are you?".

"I know in this world as the dark magician Zeref, somebody that only looks for the destination fulfill, will ask you a favor don't interfere in my plans for now" said Zeref calmly, then remembered the words of Granpa Rikudo, it was necessary to go out of doubt.

"Your goal is war?" There was silence for some seconds, very uncomfortable.

"No, I just look for somebody to finish my curse, will be E.N.D or my brother, but if the world doesn't accept me, then change it with the help of my servants. All humanity needs to suffer my pain, for your life, leave" Zeref create a black wave, Naruto went pale, seeing as all life died inside the black stream, even Jose´s body began to decompose.

"Don't keep looking, move!" Kurama did him react on time, so leave the zone, don't look backward, arrive at the village where the clone disappeared at the moment, explain to the people that he already capture the bandits and being arrested by the royal, after finish the mission. Naruto went up to a tree where saw an immense death zone, Zeref, Dimaria, people with an impressive level of power, a future war against more people like them, would be the same that the one who lived.

Naruto expected to count with capable people on his side when the moment arrived, he spends the night in the village just to sleep. Next morning, use the Hiraishi no Jutsu, in a second appeared in front of the hall guild, after enter, saw to a new group looking him of different ways, so this was the group of the Tenrou island, fascinating.

"Welcome back Naruto, how was your mission?" ask Kinana while was cleaning the bar.

"Very well, in the end, I did it for free, they needed more money than I do, for now, I'll still sleep in the attic" said Naruto sitting on the bar in front of her.

"It was very generous of your part, want something to eat?".

"A bowl of your best ramen and a fruit shake, please" then Alzack embrace him of the shoulder.

"This is the young man that saved the guild at his worst moment, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto present himself doing the peace sign with his characteristic smile. Now the environment was of expectancy, hardly arrived at the guild after being seven years frozen in the time, they still couldn't believe the state in which his beloved guild is, but what called more the attention of the group was the new member.

"Fight me!" scream a pink hair guy with his fits on fire, wanted to test the strength of the new member, for the surprise of many. Naruto received the hit on the cheek but didn't give him time to speak when Naruto was covered by an explosion of smoke, only seeing a burned trunk.

"You have passion, but not a brain, this deserves a punishment" Naruto smiled with malice, prepare for doing the forbidden Jutsu.

"Hidden leaf secret finger Jutsu: thousand years of death!" put his fingers in the position of the tiger. Inside of that part of the human body that doesn't see the sun, with a bit of push. Sending the pink guy to fly until crashing into the wall, the only person who laughs were black hair guy, that for some reason was almost naked and a weird guy with piercings around his face and arms.

"Natsu, are you ok?" ask a blue cat, with wings? What a world of fantasy.

"...It hurts Happy…" Natsu complained, with smoke going out of that zone, Naruto takes out his special kunai that crash against a sword of a woman with armor.

"Which class of magic was that?" asked the redhead treating to win the pulse, a bit surprised by the strength that Naruto applied in such a small knife, to Naruto, she remembered him a lot to his mother.

"My special power, I like to call it, chakra magic" said Naruto calmly, even knowing that the chakra doesn't exist in this world, push his weapon to retreat a bit, always in fight position.

"Stop it Erza, leave me to speak with him, call me Makarov, am the third master of Fairy Tail, thank you for helped my guild in such a critical situation" well, Makarov was very seemed to the old Tsuchikage but much less grumpy.

"Take it with calmly master Makarov, here all are my friends, is a true honor to meet you in person" Naruto bent slightly with the hand in his chest, in a signal of respect.

"It gladdens me that there is another polite member of the guild, but you will understand that we have a lot of questions for you, go".

"I am ok with that, ask anything" said Naruto, enjoying his fruit shake.

"Well...can you explain to us what is you call chakra magic...I mean, if you don't mind" ask a little girl with a peculiar blue hair, something that calls Naruto attention powerfully, was Romeo didn't remove his the look on her. Little Romeo had fallen in love at first sight, ignoring this detail for now, show his left hand, creating a small Rasengan.

"Wind magic?" ask a blond girl with clothes a bit provocative, that form of dressing remembered those attempts of Ino for calling Sai attention, another internal question is why almost all girl in this world have big breasts, another mystery.

"Partly you could say that the wind is my affinity for energy, but there is a big difference between magic and chakra" seeing that all put attention continued "the chakra is distributed in sixty-four points that cover all my body, basically a system of circulation, flowing the energy in all parts. Is the type of system body in my continent, on the other hand, by what I read some books of the attic. Magic concentrates in the stomach zone, converting the energy of the environment in natural magic, but in my body is a balance of spirit and physical effort to free chakra. However, if I add natural energy, creates this with the same amount of chakra" the Rasengan grew the double, using a small quantity of natural energy.

"It´s possible for us to learn that way to use the energy as your describes it?" now ask a blond man with a scar on his face, with a lighting form.

"Being completed honest, I don't know, but is better like this, as far I understand, if a wizard exhausts his magic container, lost his strength for a period, but, if someone with chakra reaches to absolute zero, would die".

"I want a rematch! What kind of ridiculous technique was that?!" scream Natsu, mad of being defeated of that form.

"It´s a technique that my teacher applied to me when I am uncontrolled in training, admitted that is stupid but is very effective against opponents as you pinky" said Naruto making fun of Natsu.

"Don't make fun of Natsu, he will be distracted and dumb sometimes, but he is the fire dragon slayer" said Happy defending his friend and father.

"Dragon Slayer magic, interesting, you win, I will accept your revenge, and I promise not to use my mortal Jutsu again".

"I also request a combat against you Naruto, I would like to prove your abilities and power in combat" said Erza, approaching next to his team-mate.

"I agree, but first, I need to prove someone" Naruto walk to Romeo, who remains calm "hope you are ready to fight me for real".

"Before that, let me ask you a question...explain to me the darkness that is in your soul?".

"First?!" there was a silence that seemed to tighten the environment, the looks of Naruto and of which they called first didn't separate, maybe everything would not be pleasant for Naruto.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Thanks for the support even with the translation problems, I ok with that, you can suggest a girl in the review, and vote for the most popular but once again, NO Mirajane, Erza please, there is too much story of those two, well, you will see later.**

 **Also, I made the file of the OC characters if you want to check them, after the mini-arc, decide who wants to be in team Naruto.**

* * *

Name: Lux Eusuma

Nickname: Deathly Phoenix

Affiliation: Cloud resistance

"Magic: Fire/¿?

Weapon: Senbon needles

Age: 19

Height: 178 cm

Description: Black hair, a pair of hair tied in such form remaining unemployed, an open orange jacket, a gray shirt with gray trousers, crimson eyes, most of the time have a wooden toothpick in the mouth.

Personality: Calm and humorous, analytical in combat.

Like: Eat dango, training, parkour

Dislikes: Salty-sweet, hot days, losing his time.

Past: Lux came to the Sun island without memories of his past, is adopted by the Akamatsu family, forging a brotherhood with Tomori, then he meets Ritsu in a hilltop, convincing her that she is normal despite is rare magic, they make jokes throughout the city for fun, until Ritsu breaks his friendship by an incident, years after that, Lux became Deputy Chief of the cloud resistance.

.

Name: Tomori Akamatsu

Nickname: Fallen Angel

Affiliation: Cloud resistance

Magic: Metal/¿?

Weapon: Shortsword

Age: 18

Height: 167 cm

Description: Sky blue hair tied by a yellow strip of wood, almost covering his left eye, a blouse of white sleeves with dark blue, gray skirt and a small sword sheath behind his back, D cup.

Personality: Heavy, sarcastic, obstinate, sure of herself.

Like: Create poisons, diamonds, read

Dislike: Arrogant people, lies, waking up early.

Past: Daughter of the leader of the village and a circus magician, grew up idolizing his mother for is lifestyle, until she was executed, since then, Tomori hate her for breaking a promise and changes his attitude, refusing to be Ritsu friend, studying the human body for the poisons development with the leader, being the leader of the squadron of plundering for the resistance.

.

Name: Ritsu Mashiro

Nickname: Grey swordswoman

Affiliation: Leader of the Sabaku army

Magic: Magnetism/¿?

Weapon: Magic sword

Age: 18

Height: 172 cm

Description: Light green hair with two long pigtails, jade eyes , a mole under his left eye, sleeveless black blouse, a grey skirt with stockings long up to the thighs, E cup

Personality: Sunshiny, extreme, opportunistic, joker

Like: Panoramic views, swords, piss off Tomori

Dislikes: That contradicts her, boring people, meat

Past: Abandoned as little girl, Ritsu was derided by his change of appearance when she is mad, being lonely until she meets Lux, spending quality time with him, showing his real personality, loves to annoy Tomori considering his reactions hilarious, until she breaks his friendship with Lux, training with a particular sword given in Exchange for joining their Sabaku religion.

.

Name: Itona Liun

Nickname: Crimson reaper

Affiliation: Hunting rewards

Magic: Lightning demon Slayer

Weapon: Oz

Age: 20

Height: 176 cm

Description: Bluish silver hair, a brown band tied to his front head, with a scar from his left ear to his cheek, opaque yellow eyes, black pants, white shirt, and dark green sweater with hood

Personality: Cold, lonely, perverted.

Likes: Money, the silence, the female "soft".

Dislikes: Wasting money, betrayal, and murder.

Past: Has blurred from his childhood, all related to a castle and a library from which he escapes for some reason, living on the street Itona understood the importance of money and power, one day was wrongly accused by the mayor of electrocute his son, escaped from the city, formed part of the same guild than Kuro, being betrayed by this in Midi, so Itona decides to work alone to who pays for his services.

.

Name: Misu Shiokaze

Nickname: Rainy saint

Affiliation: Nomadic magician

Magic: Water dragon Slayer

Weapon: Water bo

Age: 17

Height: 164 cm

Description: Short brown hair, covering up until his neck, purple eyes, with a golden blouse and black skirt, bronze dragon-shaped necklace, silver bracelet with a ruby embedded in his arm right.

Personality: Positive, creative, Expressive

Like: Surf, rain, make friends

Dislikes: Be despised, perverts, being alone

Past: Left by his father Suigen (water dragon) in the ruins of Seven, it is found by a nun called Ringo, who Misu considers as his mother, one day wake up in dungeon led by Walh, being forced to work forcibly, then meets his best friend Kuro, he organizes a plan of escape, sacrificing itself before his eyes, Misu travels to find people in trouble and be accepted.

.

Name: Kuro Mangetsu

Nickname: Insanity darkness

Affiliation: Assassin

Magic: Dark God Slayer

Weapon: Knives

Age: 21

Height: 185 cm

Description: Dark purple hair, gray eyes, body color coat, sand, black patch on his left eye, hiding a diagonal scar, military boots, black pants red neck vest blue.

Personality: Imperative, fastidious, provocative and masochist

Like: Fighting, making jokes, watch the moon

Dislikes: Surrender, follow orders, sunlight.

Past: Bred in the vile environment of Enca island, Kuro lives throughout his childhood fighting for his survival, after losing a fight to another band, Kuro saw his family being killed before his eyes, Kuro was exchanged for gold, being sent to a Dungeon, there a guard meets her first friend, Misu, one day a guard beating her because his fault, think a plan to make her escape, sacrificing their freedom for hers, before being executed releases his magic killed everyone, dedicating his life to seek credible people to hurt him.

.

Name: Yuna Toketsu

Nickname: Frost Symphony

Affiliation: Mermaid Heel Wizard/street artist

Magic: Ice Fairy Slayer

Weapon: Icepick

Age: 18

Height: 176 cm

Description: Long orange hair, green eyes, use a gray cap, a purple sweater, brown shorts, blue slippers, carrying a white backpack where she put the tools (ice pick, shurikens, etc), multiple scars on both palm hands.

Personality: Relax, active, imaginative.

Likes: Art, singing, disorder, give hugs

Dislikes: Falsehood, noise, people with minds closed.

Past: Daughter of recognized artists in the Kingdom of the Icerberg, Yuna want to follow the will of her parents, trying to imitate his work on ice regardless, hurting her hands multiple times, however, his parents were swindled by the black-market, being locked up in prison unjustly, she escapes to Fiore, wishing to find a way to pay the multi-million bail, buying her creation to persons on a market, being saved by Kagura during the attack of a Dark Guild, impressed by Yuna ice magic potential, offers her to stay in Mermaid Heel, where she can develop both talents.

.

Name: Usagi Haru

Nickname: Final Breeze

Affiliation: Member of Raven Tail/Military spy

Magic: Storm Devil Slayer

Weapon: Magical guns/arrow

Age: 19 years

Height: 186 cm

Description: Opaque blonde hair, a long portion of his hair goes between the eyes, golden eyes (occasional use of glasses), bags under the eyes, a black garment that covers your neck and mouth, white coat open over their shoulders, black shirt, beige trousers, grey boots watch in both arms together with a gauge, guard has his arrow on his back with special arrows.

Personality: Analytical, reserved, varies depending on the environment.

Likes: Experiments, chewing gum, puzzles

Dislikes: Invasion of his personal space, physical contact, things without explanations

Past: Hired by Zeref himself, Todoroki was trained by the dark wizard in the art of the Devil Storm magic, being a teacher in long-distance fights, considered the sniper of the Empire, assigned as a subordinate of Dimaria, but both agree to take different paths, being more interested in the science of life and rare species, over the years, was assigned to infiltrate Raven Tail with Obra, giving Todoroki the opportunity to increase his information about lost magic in the GMG, regardless of fight sometimes.

.

Name: Zen Seido

Nickname: Silver fighter

Affiliation: Wizard of Lamia Scale/Adventurer

Magic: Boil Springgan Slayer

Weapon: Nunchakus

Age: 15 years

Height: 165cm

Description: Scarlet hair, orange eyes, dark brown shirt sleeveless, their arms covered with bandages worn, slightly tanned skin, blue pants, his nunchakus tied like a belt around his pants

Personality: Aggressive, proud, arrogate

Likes: Fighting, justice, honor

Dislikes: Crimes, discrimination, pessimistic people.

Past: Coming from a rich family of the Kingdom of Bosco, Zen was molded by his uncle to be a worthy family heir, until he is saved by a masked woman in a kidnapping attempt, revealing his lost magic, Zen tries to imitate her style of fighting, compete on clandestine tournaments under a nick name, meeting several people who teach him the meaning of right and honor, even having his attitude problem, Zen had to promise to his uncle, he can leave for adventures, returning on the twenty birthday with a fiancée, otherwise, the people who help him would pay, on the path of his experience, he decides to temporarily join Lamia Scale to see the highest wizards in the GMG, knowing that the guild appreciates their values, considered as a potential wizard promise along with Chelia.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Path**

Tension, there was a silence that seemed to tighten the atmosphere, the looks of Naruto and the one they called the First master didn't separate at all until the ninja broken the silence.

"Hey, old man..." Naruto got up from his chair to approach the one who had asked him, Naruto spoke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who is this adorable girl?" by this, all the presents fall their chairs to the floor, there was no doubt, this was also an idiot. Laki threw a jar full of beer at the head of the Uzumaki.

"Don't say stupid things, have more respect for the founder of our guild...although I never thought to see her in person" Laki admitted. The First one got depressed when remembering the tiny size of her breasts.

"Little ones...".

"Oh no, my most sincere apologies master, the truth is you look like an adorable little girl, also appeared out of nowhere, believe it".

"Only those who have the seal of the guild can see me. I introduce myself, I am the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. But I will like to return to the question, my intrigue quite the knowledge of the manipulation of energy that you have, but those dark presences in your inside worries me" Mavis said returning to her serious look. Naruto scratched his head nervous about how they could misinterpret their situation.

"It's a very long story, but basically, I'm Jinchuriki, a container of demons, of nine to be exact" this revelation altered everyone, I did not blame them, it was impossible that naming even demon is a good sign in any world.

"I understand, I also feel that demons have a good connection with you, but it also disturbs me that you have traces of..." Mavis couldn't finish because Naruto raises his hand, in sign to stop her.

"Don't get me wrong Master Mavis, I will gladly respond to all you doubts, but I need to test Romeo, it is important" Mavis give a confused look but understand, this could be interesting to study his power more.

"Understand, once you're done, we will talk" Naruto smiles, and walk outside of the building, since Romeo was already in the battlefield, warming up. All the guild walk out to watch this, it is goanna happen.

"Why is this fight" ask Levy to her old teammates.

"After Naruto joins and saves the guild from Twilight Ogre, Romeo start to admire him, so after a short time, he asks if Naruto can teach him, but Naruto wants to see what he can do in combat" respond Droy, seeing how both prepare.

"Remember this a friendly match, if I see this goes to a dangerous zone, I will not hesitate to interrupt it, may I explained clearly?" ask Makarov serious.

"Yes, master Makarov" respond Romeo without a doubt, but Makarov cares more about Naruto´s confirmation.

"Fine" Naruto looks to Macao "Macao, as Romeo´s father, I ask your permission to use all my strength".

"But…"

"Dad, I want to prove him, to all of you, I can be someone who you can rely on" said Romeo, begging his father to let him do this.

"Ok, you have my authorization, but don't exaggerate."

"I won't."

"Ok, begin!" Makarov jump back to let them start their fight.

"Alright, show what you got, Romeo" said Naruto, doing the sign with his right hand, provoke Romeo, so he attacks first.

"Okay then, get ready!" as Makarov holds his hand up, then bring it down, "Begin!"

" **Purple flames: Fire fists"** Romeo roars as his fists become engulfed in flames and he launches himself at Naruto.

Naruto leans backward in time to so that Romeo's fiery punches don't touch him, then Naruto kicks the boy´s chest, taking distant.

"That is all?" asked Naruto, with a mocking smile.

"Not, just warming" the purple flames shot out from Romeo's hand and began to take shape a few feet in front of him of a four-legged beast with powerful forelimbs, a large head, and a long tail to top it off. Sharp claws of fire appear on its front and back legs as dagger-like teeth form in its mouth.

"Whoa" was all Lucy, Levy, and the other Tenrou group members could say as they look upon Romeo's creation while the fire chain that links the tiger to the boy's hand disappeared.

"Making a creature with energy, which brings Sai´s jutsu to my mind" think Naruto, remembering his weird teammate.

"Go! **Flame Tiger**!" Romeo commanded as the beast launches itself at Naruto, its claws stretched out. Naruto dodges the first strike and immediately try to cut the creature's face with a kunai surrender with wind chakra, only for the tiger to jump backward out of reach.

"Romeo, even if I like how you can create with magic, can you fight me face to face?" Naruto commented, playing with his kunai.

"I am fighting you Naruto, but I'm not stupid enough to fight you in hand-to-hand combat where you would have a clear advantage" respond Romeo, without losing his concentration.

" _ **The kid is smarter than he looks**_ _"_ Kurama said in Naruto´s mind.

"Is a good thing" think the ninja "fine! Guess I'll have to come to you!" Naruto charges toward Romeo and his flame beast.

Romeo maneuvers the hell tiger to intercept him, but Naruto has anticipated this and vaults over it and continued toward Romeo with his kunai.

"Too slow!" Romeo smirks before making a quick gesture with his hand as Naruto comes.

" **Purple flame making: Wild Tiger!"** a second tiger is created behind Romeo and leaps over him to slam into Naruto. The ninja jumps back quickly to avoid a swipe but then feel a presence behind him and rolls out of the way of the first tiger pounce attack. When he regains his footing, Naruto saw two fiery beasts standing between him and Romeo.

"So, Romeo can control two of these things at once?" Master Makarov asked, "Impressive."

"Sure it is, but remember, more he makes, more magic that is drained from him and harder is for him to control them" Macao points out.

"Even with that, Naruto is just playing with him, for now" said Gildarts, sitting beside Makarov.

Naruto was back into a corner as the two hell tigers unleash a barrage of claw swipes at him. At one-point, Naruto failed to read an attack correctly and was hit in the square in the chest by a paw, leaving four thin lines of burnt skin across his open chest.

"Romeo did injury Naruto?!" said Jet in shock.

"Wrong" respond Laxus, seeing as Naruto explode in smoke, it was a shadow clone.

"Hey, you got my clone in easy mode, you are not that bad" Romeo look over his shoulder, Naruto was on the top of a tree, seeing the Conbolt with that funny smile "Sorry Romeo, I am starving, need to finish this.…".

"Why are you talking like it's over?! Go **Hell Tigers**!" The two inferno tigers roared out before racing towards Naruto. They jumped up into the air to pounce on their prey, but they didn't expect to be absorbed, creating a purple sphere in Naruto right hand.

"Ok, I like this purple Rasengan, what name I can put to this technique?" asked Naruto to himself, didn't know the Rasengan can be created in other elements beside wind, maybe it is because of magic here.

" _ **I don't care, just end this**_ " said Kurama.

"Romeo should have expected this is not an easy fight." Makarov murmured to himself. "This young man is a box of surprises" the third master took a step forward to end this fight but the young Conbolt

"We are just starting! **Purple flame marker: Swallow Storm!** " Out of Romeo extended hands flew a swarm of fire birds that began to fly around Naruto a living fire tornado rapidly.

"Not giving me an escape? Nice move" Naruto turned his head around to see if there were any escapes and noticed while the swallows were speeding up, they weren't attacking. A shadow raced towards the tornado.

" **Rainbow Fire: Violet!** " Romeo broke through his own spell with his fist ignited in a purple flame. He aimed right where Naruto stood to move his body to the right to avoid the attack. The big shock here, was the ground around Romeo hit was melting away. Forcing Naruto to use chakra on his feet to prevent burns.

"It burns," thinks Naruto, smiling, this is started to get interested.

"How did his attack melt the ground?" Lucy asked as Romeo avoided the sludge where the ground once was. "It's one of the flames of Rainbow Flame magic. The Dark Purple flame has acidic properties that allow it to melt even metal." Macao seemed to puff out his chest at that as his son was trying to hold on.

"Let's prove your durability and spray" Romeo's eyes suddenly widened as Naruto seemed to appear in front of him with a fanged grin on his face. The ninja speed is quicker than he thought. " **Fire Rasengan!"** Naruto connects his master jutsu in the stomach of the child, but to his surprise, in the last moment, Romeo put his palm into Naruto´s chest.

 **BOOOOOM!**

Romeo was send rocketing into the earth creating a dust cloud from the impact alone as if he was just a pinball.

"Romeo!" It was hard to tell who yelled his name out as the crowd watching was worried for the young mage after that harsh attack. As Naruto was more focus on the purple rope of fire was connected to his chest. "A counterattack."

"Let me return the favor Naruto!" Romeo's clothes were tatter, but he was standing with one end of the purple fire in his hand. He harshly yanked his hand backward sending Naruto flying right at him with his eyes in full surprise.

"Now…" Romeo's right fist was clench and now ignited with a blue/violet flame that was slowly growing. " **Rainbow Fire: Indigo!** " All the momentum that Naruto had flying into Romeo was now added into the punch as the force behind the blow seemed to double. Naruto´s eyes went in pain from Romeo's attack and uncontrollably coughed out spit as he seemed to double over Romeo's fist.

" **Burn it down!** " The indigo flame lodged into Natsu's stomach exploded outward creating an azure flame cloud and sent him skipping along the ground like a stone leaving deep marks where his body shoveled the dirt that was once there.

Naruto dug his right hands into the ground as he was flying backward to regain control of himself.

"You ask for this, prepare yourself" Romeo stood his ground or at least tried to as his right side was singe from the up-close explosion he delivered. With his fists up in a fight stance he attempted to defend himself.

" **Shadow clone jutsu** " Naruto create six clones, all around Romeo. The one behind him attack him, but it was a distraction, another clone punch Romeo´s jaw, sending him to another clone, with a kick on the neck, send him up. " **Wind barrage!"** on the air, the first wait for his opponent, with is fist cover in green wind, connecting in the chest, sending the child directly to the ground.

"I win" said Naruto now on the ground, seeing the big hole on the ground, disappearing the clones, he turns back, ready to leave, but a light voice stops him.

"No way…ha….ha….ow…shit…whoa…Naruto is so tough" Romeo slow stand up, with a hand in chest smoldering from the Naruto last attack. "I can't give up now. Not when I haven't given it my all!" Romeo looked away and silently punched the ground at his feet in anger, not at Naruto, but at himself. His purple hair shadowed his eyes as he whispered to himself that he was breaking his promise. The young mage tilted his head back up and made eye contact with Naruto. Filled with anger at himself Romeo accidentally started burning up the ground he was gripping with the other hand. Naruto sigh.

"It ´s over, Romeo, don't push yourself into the limit, in the real battlefield, you will die with that attitude, just leave it" respond Naruto seriously, without saw Romeo, continue to walk away.

"I'm not going to end this here! **Rainbow Carpet!** " flames began to blaze underneath him until they became a solid mass that levitated him off the ground. Romeo started to kick it into high gear as the fire carpet soared high into the air and flew faster and faster until Romeo jumped off heading directly at Naruto.

He was building up his momentum by flipping in the air until he was right on top of him and with an intense look on his face, he roared out his attack. " **Fire marker: Conbolt soul Sword!** " A giant sword of rainbow fire formed in his hands and with all the force in his body combined with his momentum.

"Kurama, let me use a little…" whisper Naruto, still giving his back to Romeo´s final attack.

The ground beneath Natsu shattered from the blow and a giant dust cloud formed blocking the crowd view of the two. "Too bad. And here I was hoping that the runt would last more" Gray said it with an annoyed tone as he knew the results of Romeo's attack before the dust had cleared.

The dust had cleared and showed a shaking Romeo who was still trying with all his might to force his Rainbow Sword. On the other hand, Naruto had caught Romeo's sword with his bandaged hand, covered in bubbly red chakra, only inches away from his neck. Still on his back "That was a good spell, sure is your winning card, but Romeo, game over" the Conbolt saw that red demon eyes and that smiling face.

" **Demon Strike"** Naruto concentrates Karama's chakra into his arm, like he was creating orange flames, but not, it is a fusion of wind and fire chakra, with the demon base chakra. A single punch in the face, send Romeo meters away, ending in the ground, lost a fight he knows since the begging he will lose.

"Why did you go so far?!" Wendy yelled out at Naruto who had a serious look on his face as he slowly opened and closed the fist he used to hit Romeo. "I felt it in his last attack Wendy. It's something only we feel" Naruto slowly walk to Romeo´s unconscious body, seeing him.

"You did it, Romeo, you have the flame" thinks Naruto, then walk to Macao, downing his head "I deeply apologize for hurting Romeo, need to prove his ideals with a fight, hope you can forgive me"

Macao was angry is parental side scream to punch Naruto, even after what he had done, but understand, his son ask for this, and know the consequences, was proud. After a few seconds, he sights.

"It is fine, just ask you to pay the bill for his injuries, don't want to put Wendy in such pressure" both saw how the young sky slayer was healing Romeo, ignoring Carla of not push herself so much for a brat.

"Ok, is the right thing to do, when he wakes ups, please give him this" Naruto give a Macao a piece of paper.

"What is this?" ask Macao.

"Is a short letter, once he is one hundred percent cured, we will start his training" said Naruto, turning back, some people understand the situation, but that doesn't avoid some others were mad at him for hurting Romeo badly, like Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Kinana, and some others who hide their feelings to him.

"That means…"

"If he is still ok, Romeo will become my student, just to know where I need to start, believe it" respond the Uzumaki with a small smile.

"Since this is over, now we can continue our talk?. Can see you in the forest" out of nowhere, Mavis was aside of Naruto, scaring Macao.

"Ok, I wait for you?"

"There is no need; I will see you there" respond the First master with a small smile.

"Roger that, hope all of you don't have hard feelings, I promise to work harder to the guild, see ya" in a black, Naruto despair, leaving the Fairy Tail crew divided feelings about him. Makarov watched how Mavis walks inside the guild, hope she can deal with Naruto.

"I am too old for this".

Naruto walk around the forest, sure pass a couple the hours since he wins the fight, it wasn't the result what Naruto care, was Romeo performance.

"He reminds my young self in some way; I never thing being in the sensei zone will be so hard".

"Hello Naruto" again, Mavis show herself behind Naruto, scare him a little, thinking makes him down his guard.

"My apologies, I still working on this" said Mavis.

"No problem" said Naruto sitting down on a rock, maybe this is going to be a long talk.

"You're not from this world, right?" this really surprised Naruto.

"How did you know that?".

"I didn't know, but grace to confirm my hypothesis. Many of your skills, appearance and that way of circulating energy, is something I didn't find in all the books I read about the continent long ago" speak Mavis, there was no doubt that behind that cute appearance, there is a genius, Naruto must stop being carried away by appearances, even in this world.

"It's very complicated to explain, but I'll do it with pleasure if you wish, Master" Naruto said seriously.

"I need to know, also, you had contact with Zeref, you have remnants of his black magic, and please call me Mavis, calling me master makes me feel older-.

"Ok, but wait a minute, do you know him?" Naruto asks

"It's also complicated to explain, but I don't want to talk here about that. It's the opposite of my current goal, but I'd like to meet your demons-said Mavis, smiling excited as a little girl, maybe she changes the subject but was impatient to meet good demons.

"Ehh...of course there is no problem, but I need to connect your energy with mine, and since for what you are like a kind of ghost" the blond ninja said with doubt.

"There's no problem Naruto, I can connect to your guild stamp, you'll concentrate on taking me with them" Naruto nodded, opened his flat revealing the trademark of the guild, letting Mavis connect his energy with his, it didn't take much to take her to his metal space with the bijus.

"Whoa! Incredible, they are giant and different, besides they have tails!" Mavis exclaimed excitedly as a little girl.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurama, Naruto's original demon before these strains took my space away" the fox spoke politely, without losing the opportunity to make fun of his brothers.

"It's a pleasure Kurama, and all of you, my name is Mavis, I never thought I would meet good demons like you, even with that dark energy, sorry for doubting".

-Don't worry Mavis, it's something they cannot change, it's demon energy after all" said Naruto, who was surprised at the change in the face of the founder of the guild.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask you some things" Mavis said walking on water and in front of the nine bijus.

"You can ask what you like" Kurama regret saying that sentence later, Mavis was like a small child that wants to know everything, even the ridiculous details, about where they came from, about Hagoromo, power, about the reason about the war in their world, etc.

"Ok, for now, I am satisfied, hope you don't mind doing this later" asks Mavis with a big smile.

"Sure, no problem" said Kurama, with a little sweat drop behind his neck, this little girl asks a lot, even his brother leave him alone since they ¨feel tired with the change of world¨. Bullshit.

"Now then, I will go to the point, Naruto-kun, you must go to Hargeon to take a boat and travel to the mainland Álvarez" said Mavis, Naruto attention returns to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I know this is so sudden, but by the information, I got about you and your world, I am sure you are qualified for this special task, please."

"Ok, you are the master here" Mavis create a map in the floor with the water, being two continents, Fiore and Álvarez, separated by a vast ocean.

"This is Fiore and Álvarez, separated by a vast ocean. For what I know about your powers, you don't need to travel by boat all the way, make sure you don't get people's attention, it would be annoying to have the council behind you" Naruto nodded.

"When I get to the Alvarez kingdom, what should I do?" asks the ninja.

"Investigate as much as you can, culture, to the people, but more importantly, to the empire itself, there is an eighty-two percent probability that Zeref is the emperor. We need to know his subordinates, it is evident that they are very powerful people, please be careful" both Naruto wakes up, Mavis gives him a paper map, so he doesn't lose on the way, it wouldn't be difficult to get to the port with the signs and their speed.

"I will, believe in me Mavis" said Naruto, Mavis respond with the same expression.

"I do."

"In that case. I'll tell the other brats that you took a mission in the east of the continent, to avoid suspicion" Naruto got up and started to walk, knowing that Makarov was also there, but stopped short to see them.

"If something happens, just use the tool I gave Macao."

"Don't underestimate the Fairy Tail Naruto; nobody can defeat us" the jinchuriki smiled sideways, said goodbye with his hand on his back, before jumping to the branch of a tree and lost in the dark.

"First, I know you talked to Naruto and his demons about that subject, but I still don't understand why sent him on such an important mission shortly after arriving" Mavis just smiled cheerfully.

"Because he has that gift of the fairies, that just by seeing it, know that I can trust him completely, don't doubt that it is special" with these words, the founder walks more in-depth into the forest, yawning, whispering good night, leaving Makarov alone with his thoughts.

In what would have been a trip of three hours in a cart to Hargeon, Naruto did it in less than half an hour, at night and in the middle of the forest, he hadn't problem activating the golden chakra for higher speed, taking care not to merge much natural energy. Naruto still had to find the perfect balance. Hargeon it was a charming town, air of peace is pure, he jumps into the desolate streets, it would be difficult to find someone to buy or rent a boat, but still couldn't risk flying or walking through the water.

"Let me go! Help!" said a female voice, when Naruto a young woman being surrounded by two muscular men, what an asshole.

"Relax bitch, we just want to take you to a party in our boat; I assure you that you will have a good time."

"I already said a hundred times to your stupid friends that I will NOT go!".

"Seems we'll have to give you a class of manners before take her" the women closed her eyes, only heard muffled screams, when she opened her eyes, saw a blond young man with the cloak of one of them in his hand.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me where I can find that boat?" asked the young man.

"Ah, I only know that he left an hour ago, a man spells to several women with forbidden magic, I saved myself to see my husband in front of me, canceling the magic, we must ...".

"Can you get home alone?" he interrupted her curtly, putting on his cloak.

-Yes, my house is on the corner, but we must call the local guard" Naruto turned smiling with his characteristic smile.

"Do it from your home, but just tell them to meet at the port to arrest the bad guys and these, really" a flicker disappeared, leaving the girl surprised, but first she had to tell the authority, then she would find a way to thank him.

Naruto was running in the water, now with this hooded cloak, could keep his identity a secret, it didn't take long to visualize the boat. Meanwhile, in the boat, several women were unconscious.

"Big boss plan is a success, with these girls we will get a fortune in the black market."

"Yes, after escaping from prison I deserve a better life, and look, we have an exceptional price" mocked the purple" haired man who answered in the name of Bora.

"You will not get away with this" someone interrupted his joy, a wizard who had to stop them, but was betrayed by the person who asks for the job, drugging her with anti-magic pills, know to understand that weird condition, only a woman can do this mission.

"Don't make me laugh, you're supposed to belong to the best guild of Fiore, Sabertooth, but we catch you, the celestial magic is pathetic.

"I want to have fun with her boss" the strong side of the wizard fall apart, showing her timid and nervous side, she couldn't fail, or she would be expelled from the guild, without first punishing her in front of the whole guild.

"Damn it" whispered the mage with her eyes covered, her face raised by Bora to steal a kiss.

"Well, it's good that there's something similar to the coffee maker, now I can prepare some ramen" everyone turned to see Naruto, who casually served hot water in his instant ramen glass.

"How do you get here?!".

"Wait, is not it the young man who destroyed Hoshi's guild in that town days ago?" asked a subject, remembering the story of one of those who was defeated and managed to escape.

"Hoshi? So that stupid is who went with friends to take advantage of innocent people" continued with his carefree attitude, ignoring the facts that were being surrounded.

"You chose a bad moment to become the hero, remember the name of Bora when it destroys you."

"Pss, that's the kind of name you'd probably forget in a couple of minutes."

"You have re-value based on your situation, friends, that time to give the guest a warm welcome" to the surprise of the present, one hit his partner in the head, then knocked himself out.

"What are you doing idiots...what?" felt a pain coming from his left leg, seeing how another had buried a knife.

"It wasn't my fault!" for fear of reprisals, he ran away, but the man still on the floor, tripped him with his feet, which was unconscious when breaking a window with his skull. Bora tried to leave with his injured leg, but then the blonde took him from the hair, Bora look a wooden stick, it was a centimeter from his left eye.

"You know, this kind of acts is despicable, so the best way to repair your mistake is to nail this in your eye" Naruto acted like a psychopath to scare them more "see the good side, it will be known as the type of the patch.

"...You are crazy..." whisper Bora, scared.

"Don't try to act like a tough guy, this is just punishment, it will only hurt a bit, here we go" Naruto put his thumb on the stick.

"Stop! I surrender!" with that said, throw Bora's face into the floor with force, now he was unconscious. Naruto wiped himself out of the dust and looked at the girl.

"Let me help you" take out a kunai to cut the rope that tied her hands "done."

"You manipulated the bodies of these people?" asked the girl, although Naruto could feel that inside of her, she was relieved.

"The floor of this boat is made of metal, send very discreet electric pulses from my feet, it was like controlling a puppet, the stick was only acting" both heard several things, now outside, confirmed that a small group was trying to escape.

"Please allow me to take care of this" Naruto see a golden key, interest in what she was going to use it. Summoned a pair of giant fish, preferably black and white eels, destroying the boats from the water, forcing them to swim to the mainland.

"Amazing, it is like some variety summoning jutsu with magic, I think" he whispered to himself, looking down to see a small boat intact, perfect.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, make the boat go to the port, I'm sure the authority will arrest them on land" before Naruto could jump, felt his shoulder touched by her.

"I thank you for your help, but I need to know your name for my report" couldn't give her much information now, it would be stupid.

"Namikaze, I'm a nomadic wizard if you could say that, I knew about this from a woman, some idiots tried to put her in force a supposed party.

"I understand, Yukino Agria will be in debt with you, Namikaze-san" Yukino bowed to thank him, seeing better he decided to collect the favor.

"You can help me, explain to me how I move that boat down there" weird question, but seeing his face, Yukino understood that he didn't know how it worked.

"Connect that armband on your arm to make the machine work" Naruto jumped into the boat with his ramen, connected the bracelet and saw that the machine ignited, raised his thumb in thanks.

"Thanks, Yukino...ahhhhhhh!" for careless, didn't measure his energy level, so the boat came out like a missile, taken to Naruto like nothing, with small tears in his eyes "my ramen!" screams from afar for his dinner, now floating in the water. Yukino just looked confused at the direction where he left, before releasing a small laugh along with a smile, that guy was a very curious wizard, Yukino walk to the cabin to send the boat to the port where the royal guard waited, capturing the one who drugged her and the shipwrecked, in the end, everything went well. Hopefully, she will meet him again in different circumstances.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the grammar, I tried my best, hope you like it, Please review, next chapter I will respond to them**

 **Don't forget to vote, the only one sure on the harem of four (yes, just four) is Yukino, send your option on the review (remember NOT Erza or Mirajane, let´s try somethign new, okay?. And not Wendy or Chelia, both had a story with Romeo, sorry.**

 **Kuna out**


End file.
